In recent years, a chip-on-board (COB) type light-emitting device is used as a light source for an illumination device. This type of light-emitting device includes, for example, a substrate mounting a plurality of light-emitting diode chips, a frame member, and a sealing member, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-227412. The light-emitting diode chips are provided regularly on the substrate. Adjacent light-emitting diode chips on the substrate are electrically connected by a plurality of bonding wires.
The frame member is constituted by a sheet material made of silicone rubber. The frame member is bonded to the substrate so as to surround the light-emitting diode chips. The sealing member is made of a resin material containing a transparent fluorescent substance, and is filled in an area surrounded by the frame member. Therefore, the light-emitting diode chips and bonding wires are covered with the sealing member.
According to the light-emitting device disclosed in the foregoing publication, the frame member is bonded to the substrate by a double-sided adhesive tape. However, there is a difficulty in automating the task of bonding the frame member to the substrate in accordance with a scheme of bonding the frame member by a double-sided adhesive tape, which therefore hinders the efficiency of assembling the light-emitting device. If the task of bonding the frame member is to be further automated, capital investment related to such automation will inevitably increase.